First Footing  A Tale of Hogmanay
by apAidan
Summary: The clock strikes twelve, the bells chime out, and there's a knock at the door. Who could possibly be calling at Grimmauld Place at midnight on New Year's Eve, and why won't Kreacher answer the door?  H/Hr.


First Footing – A Tale of Hogmanay

**A/N –** All of the traditional disclaimers apply. Not my world, not my characters. If they were, this would be happening in 1995 after Harry took her to the Yule Ball, not 2004. Everything recognizable from the Potterverse is the property of JKR and various corporate entities. No infringement is intended, and no Veela were injured in the writing of this story.

* * *

Chapter One – We'll Tak a Cup o Kindness Yet

_0001 GMT, 1 January 2004 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place - London_

"I still don't see why I have to answer the door."

Looking slightly put upon, Harry Potter was watching Kreacher with an expression of exasperation on his face. "Any other time you're giving me the evil eye if I look as if I'm thinking about doing it, and now, in the middle of the night you're expecting me to answer the door?"

"You're the Master of the House, and it's Hogmanay." Watching Harry with an impassive expression on his face, Kreacher was standing firm in the front hallway of the ancient house. Leaning against the troll's foot umbrella stand, kitted out in a kilt of Evans tartan that Hermione Granger had given him for Christmas, a starched white shirt, vest, and the amulet of Regulus Black, he gave the impression of a Jacobite courtier patiently trying to explain proper behavior to a less than promising page. "Open the door, even She's not going to stand out in the weather all night waiting for you."

Turning reluctantly, Harry glared at the door as a persistent knocking sounded from the front entrance of the old house. Vainly wishing he could retreat to the library and move along with his backup New Year's Eve plans of becoming soused and falling into a, hopefully, dreamless slumber, he grabbed the door handle and pulled the massive oak door open.

And stared, openmouthed.

Standing a bit unsteadily in the circle of light from the gas lamp over the door, Hermione Granger was smiling at him, wobbling a bit unsteadily on high heels but looking exceedingly cheerful in spite of her attire and the near freezing weather. Dressed in something that must have been the archetype that designers were trying to copy when they created 'a little black dress', Harry's eyes were drawn to her figure as he vainly tried to get his conscious mind to engage.

"Hello Harry. Happy Hogmanay!" Smiling, Hermione's eyes widened a bit as she took in Harry's disheveled and distinctly casual attire. "I take it your evening with Gabrielle didn't come off after all?"

Standing there patiently with a couple of packages and a bottle tucked under her arm, Hermione waited for a second as Harry simply stared at her before grinning mischievously. "Harry, this is the point where you wish me a 'Happy Hogmanay' and invite me in."

"Hogmanay?" Shaking his head slightly, as if to clear the cobwebs and encourage coherent thought, Harry smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry. Happy Hogmanay and Happy New Years. Let's get you in out of that weather."

Stepping to the side, Harry put his hand on her back as she entered the house. Ignoring the disturbing tingle that always seemed to accompany her presence these days, Harry nodded as the door closed behind them and began to follow her into the entrance hall.

"Hello Kreacher, Happy Hogmanay. Don't you look dashing tonight? Preparing to head off to Killikrankie?"

Bowing low, Kreacher smiled as he held the bow for several seconds. When he straightened up, he nodded. "Welcome Mistress, the Ancient and Honorable Houses of Black and Potter bid you welcome to Grimmauld Place." Turning to Harry, Kreacher shook his head slightly as he sighed. "I'm certain the young lady would be more comfortable sitting down rather than standing in the middle of the entrance hall."

"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me tonight." Blushing slightly, Harry turned to Hermione, and his blush increased when he saw the look on her face. "I think Kreacher has an excellent point. Let's retire upstairs to the library…" Breaking off at Kreacher's cough, Harry glanced over at the house-elf to see him slightly shaking his head. "You have a better suggestion?"

"I'll have coffee and pastries for the two of you in the salon in twenty minutes." Nodding to both of the humans, Kreacher turned and started heading for the lower kitchen.

Shaking his head, Harry mumbled something under his breath as he guided Hermione towards the stairs that lead to the main floor of the house. Trying not to smirk, Hermione simply tilted her head a bit. "Beg pardon, I don't think I quite caught that last bit."

"I'm not certain, but I think I'm losing my mind." Catching himself looking appreciatively at his best mate, and mentally chastising himself, he blushed a bit at her proximity. "You're looking very good tonight. Heading out to a New Year's function?"

"Honestly, I'm doing my 'New Year's' bit right now. " Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, Hermione chuckled as they entered the salon. At their entrance, the lights sprang up and a cheery fire began crackling in the floo. "Hogmanay is the Scots custom for New Years, and part of that is 'First Footing'."

"First footing? Now I'm officially lost." As the pair sat down on the upholstered settee that faced the floo, Harry looked speculatively at the packages and bottle that she placed on the table in front of them.

"The Scots have a tradition that the first guest that sets foot in a house after midnight brings gifts to ensure the luck and prosperity of the household for the coming year. And I'm guessing that with Kreacher chivvying you to the door like that, I'm the first." Smiling knowingly, Hermione turned her attention to the small parcels she had placed in front of them.

"Hermione, I'm not certain what's going on, but since you live here, I don't see how this could possibly count."

"I stay here, but this isn't currently my home." Seeing the look on his face, she held up her hand to forestall his objection. "Harry, I have rooms here, I come and go pretty much as I please, but I still have my flat in Kensington and technically, that's where I live. True?"

"I'm confused." Looking perplexed, Harry stared at his best mate for several seconds. "I promised you that this would always be your home, as long as I had any say in the matter." A brief flicker of panic crossed his features. "Have I offended you, made you feel unwanted?"

Ignoring Harry's question, Hermione picked up first parcel and began to unwrap it. "Traditionally, coal is given to wish a household prosperity and protection." Picking up the small polished lump of coal, she smiled as she handed it to Harry. "May Grimmauld Place be filled with light and warmth in the coming year."

Taking the polished stone from her, Harry smiled as he watched the lights from the room reflect in the mirror like surface. "Thank you. But you still didn't answer my question." As his fingers brushed against hers, Harry became acutely aware of her presence.

"Harry, what happened tonight? I thought you were going to 'discharge this ridiculous obligation' and go out with Gabrielle since she asked you in front of everyone back at my birthday party." Seeing the blush on Harry's cheeks as he remembered back to that embarrassing moment when eighteen year-old Gabrielle had maneuvered Harry into accepting her invitation to celebrate New Years with her in front of the group Harry had worked so very hard to assemble to celebrate Hermione's twenty-fourth birthday as a surprise to his best mate.

"Ah, well. That." Looking thoroughly embarrassed and put upon, Harry smiled thinly. "It seems Gabrielle's idea of 'discharging her obligation' to me for rescuing her during that bloody tournament didn't involve leaving her flat." Seeing the knowing smirk on Hermione's face, he blushed and added. "Or clothes, for that matter."

"I tried to warn you. I suggested meeting her somewhere public and going on from there. That way you'd only have to worry about seeing her home and then escaping with your honor intact."

"Hermione, it's not funny. I knock on the door, and she's standing there totally starkers with a pair of champagne flutes in her hands." If anything, Harry's face had just passed that hue popularly known as 'Weasley Red'. "You could have knocked me over with a feather."

"Good thing she didn't know that, she would have had one handy so she could have levitated you into her flat and have her way with you." Eyes glittering, Hermione started laughing at the look on Harry's face. "Harry, you've got to admit it's funny."

"And just how is this humorous? What in Merlin's name was she thinking?"

"Well, I'm no expert on that sort of thing, but I would imagine she was thinking that since she's eighteen, very French, very Veela, and has as Seamus so eloquently put it 'a body that blokes would brave a dragon for a chance to touch' she was thinking that she'd be spending the night with a wizard she's fancied for the past ten years." Thinking back to the younger witch's declaration to her just before she maneuvered Harry into accepting her invitation to celebrate New Year's Eve with her while the two witches were in the library here at Grimmauld Place, Hermione smirked a bit as she watched the range of emotions on Harry's face.

"I couldn't get out of there fast enough." Looking a bit panicked at the memory, Harry glared at Hermione's evident amusement. "What would have happened if someone had been with me when she answered the door?"

"You're in the habit of taking along a chaperone when you pick up your dates now?"

"You know what I mean. Someone could have been passing through the hallway…"

"And they would have seen a very attractive young woman and her young man preparing to spend New Year's Eve celebrating privately."

"I'm not 'hers', and you bloody well know it." Frustrated, Harry sat back and allowed himself to sink back into upholstery. "Why?"

"Why is it that every witch in England seems to be fixated on landing the 'Wizard Who Won'?" Seeing the baleful look on Harry's face as he stared at her, Hermione chuckled. "You know the answer to that as well as I do. Since you never do anything to give the fanwitches a reason to move along, they're all convinced they're 'the one'. Or at least could be."

"That I'll never understand. I just wish…" Breaking off and blushing as he found himself gazing at his best mate, Harry shook his head and sat back up. "More gifts for the new year?"

Adjusting her seat so she was closer to Harry, Hermione smiled as she picked up the second parcel. Unwrapping it, she held up a loaf shaped pastry. "A black bun is given as a symbol of health and fulfillment." Waving her hand, a small serving platter and knife appeared on the table in front of them. "May Grimmauld Place be filled with health and happiness in the coming year." Deftly slicing the pastry open, Harry smiled when the pastry shell was revealed to be surrounding a delicious looking fruitcake.

"Just a trick to smuggle in a fruitcake without the attendant jokes?" Reaching over, Harry broke off a piece of the slice that she had cut, blushing slightly as his fingers brushed hers. Looking up, Harry was drawn into the depths of her eyes as he found himself captivated by the chocolate brown eyes of the witch sitting beside him, suddenly very aware of her proximity. "Fancy a bite?"

Nodding slowly, Hermione reached over and gently took Harry's hand by the wrist. Slowly raising his hand to her mouth, she took a very slow bite from the piece Harry had broken from the pastry. Letting her lips brush Harry's fingers, kept her eyes focused on Harry's as she slowly released his hand and began to chew the bite she took, with a very focused look in her eyes.

Harry was staring at his hand and the remaining portion of the slice of black bun still in his possession. Brought back to his senses by the sound of Hermione chuckling, he looked up to just catch a glimpse of the tip of her tongue daintily removing the last stray crumbs from her lips. Flushing a bit, Harry slowly brought his hand towards him, and tasted the portion of pastry that remained.

Swallowing, Harry found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Hermione's. Her eyes seemed even darker than normal, and he was seeing something there that he had never dared hope to see.

"Next to last, a gift of brandy to promote fellowship and to welcome the friends of the household in the coming year." Allowing her gaze to drop from Harry's, she reached down and picked up the bottle of raspberry brandy that she had set on the table earlier. Nodding to the sideboard across the room, she smiled. "If you would do the honors?"

Harry glanced over at the sideboard and summoned a pair of brandy snifters to him, one at a time. Placing them gently on the table, he watched as Hermione deftly removed the seal from the bottle and poured a generous measure into each glass. Passing her hand over each glass, a faint glow surrounded each one and the scent of the fruit brandy filled the air.

As she picked up the glasses, she offered one to Harry. "May Grimmauld Place be filled with friends and family in the coming year." Raising the other to her lips, she smiled as Harry slowly did the same. Raising hers and slightly moving it towards him, she nodded. "To us?"

Slowly moving his glass towards her, the two barely touched as Harry echoed, "To us." Taking a sip of hers, Hermione raised an eyebrow as Harry drained his in one motion. "Honestly, it's much better sipped. Some things need to be taken very slowly to be truly appreciated."

"And there comes a time, when you simply have to move, for fear of losing the opportunity." Harry replied as Hermione moved a bit closer to him on the settee. Side by side, their legs were touching as she gently replaced her glass on the table. "And the last…?"

Sliding her hand up Harry's arm, Hermione gently let her hand rest on the back of his neck as she leaned closer. Smiling knowingly as Harry's eyes were locked on hers, resisting the urge to glance down towards the very low neckline on the dress she had selected, she smiled.

"A gift of love, to make the household a home." Stopping with her face just inches from his, she waited until she could tell he had processed what she had just said. "We've spent far too long being afraid to take this step. We can't lose the friendship we have, and frankly I'm bloody tired of waiting. It always comes back to the two of us. Tonight I just want to surrender to the moment because you're the one I've always wanted, always dreamt of."

"Are you certain? I never believed…." Cut off as her finger was pressed to his lips, Harry stared in shock as a very predatory look came over his best friend's face.

"In case you've forgotten, you turned down a nude and willing Veela not two hours ago for some reason. I'm very certain I'm that reason. As Audrey so eloquently put it Christmas Eve while I was watching Ginny trap you under the mistletoe and almost having a meltdown, it's time for me to 'cowgirl up' and take a chance."

Removing her finger, she slowly moved closer until her lips were brushing Harry's. Seeing he was about to say something, she closed her eyes and murmured. "Just shut it and kiss me."

And he did.

* * *

_1030 GMT, 1 January 2004 – Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

The main floo in the sitting room of Number Twelve erupted into green flames. Unable to enter due to the security settings of the house's owner, the pretty blonde witch waited patiently for the wizard she was determined to get to respond to the floo. A brief frown crossed Gabrielle's face as she saw Kreacher, Harry's house-elf enter the sitting room

"Bon matin et une bonne annee Kreacher. Please let my dear Harree know I'm here, I think we need to finish our conversation from last evening. I didn't get a chance to properly wish him a 'Happy New Year'; he was called away quickly."

Looking at the blonde witch through the flames, Kreacher shook his head slightly. "Master Harry is currently … indisposed. I'm reasonably certain he won't be entertaining guests until later this afternoon."

"Nonsense, I'm certain Harry would be very happy to see me." Whatever else Gabrielle was certain of was cutoff as another person entered the sitting room.

Barefoot and dressed only in an old quidditch jersey of Harry's which made for very abbreviated sleepwear, Hermione walked into the sitting room yawning and carrying a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. "Kreacher, who on earth is at the floo this early on a holiday?" Seeing the shocked look on the face of the younger witch in the floo, and that her carefully chosen attire that revealed more skin than was normal for visiting on the holidays in the winter, Hermione smiled knowingly. "Gabrielle, it's so good to see you again. I haven't seen you since my surprise party."

Clearly shocked, Gabrielle narrowed her eyes as she took in the other witch's attire, hair in disarray, and utterly too self-satisfied smile. "I was hoping to speak with Harree this morning."

"I'm certain you were, but Harry's currently a bit occupied upstairs. Or he will be as soon as I get back to bed. I'll let him know you called after we've finished 'breakfast'." Seeing the surprised look on Gabrielle's face, Hermione smiled a very satisfied smile. "Floo close."

As the green flames were extinguished and the image of the blonde disappeared, Hermione smiled at Kreacher. "I don't think she will, but if she rings back, just let it go to message."

"Very good Mistress. Should I prepare a couple of trays for breakfast?"

"Kreacher, I think we'll be able to cope just fine on our own upstairs." Shrugging at the raised eyebrow from her friend, she smiled radiantly. "Though we'll probably be down for brunch sometime after one."

"Very good." Sketching a brief bow, Kreacher headed towards the door that led to the hallway and the stairs to the lower kitchen.

Humming, Hermione climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. Sliding through the partially open door, she nudged it shut with her hip and walked over to the bed, where Harry was buried under the covers. Setting the mugs on the bedside table, she pulled the jersey over her head and slid back beneath the covers.

Moving slowly, she pressed her body against Harry's. As she slid her arm around him, hugging him to her, she felt him begin to stir.

Kissing him on the ear, she murmured, "Good morning" into his ear as she felt him stretch against her.

"Happy New Year." Turning so he was facing her, Harry placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Where'd you go?"

"Downstairs for some hot chocolate." Turning slightly, she levitated both mugs from their place beside the bed. Positioning herself so she was reclining on a pair of pillows, she smiled as Harry took the proffered mug, not taking his eyes from her. "See something you like?"

"Very much so." Leaning forward, Harry brushed his lips across her breasts, and smiled at the shiver that coursed through her. "Why did it take us twelve years to figure this out?"

Trying to keep her breathing under control, Hermione returned her mug to the side table and grinned. "Timing Harry. It took both of us that long to finally decide the risks of not doing something outweighed the imagined risks of moving forward." Running her hand over his chest, she gently ran her nails over the scars she could see. "Does it matter?"

"Not really." Brushing his lips against hers, Harry traced a series of kisses along her jawline before teasing her ear with a gentle nip. Smiling as she moved closer to him, he paused for a second. "Did I hear the floo while you were out?"

"Nothing to worry yourself about. Just a Girl Guide peddling biscuits." Seeing the questioning look on his face, she smiled. "Told her you didn't need any, you've got all you can handle."

Seeing the look in her eyes, Harry was about to say something else, when he chuckled. "I know just 'shut it and kiss me'."

And he did.

* * *

**A/N –** Don't know if the Girl Guides/Scouts in the UK sell cookies/biscuits, but you get the idea.

In my stories, Audrey comes from Las Vegas in America, hence her very straightforward advice.

The genesis of this came from a New Year's Eve get together when I overheard a young lady use the "…and kiss me" line on her bashful date.

A Happy and Harmonious New Year everyone.


End file.
